1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable scaffold assemblies, as generally and commonly used in both construction industries, and also in repair industries. The invention particularly relates to a new type of portable scaffold which does not require any protruding permanent mounting member on the building structure itself, due to a novel cooperation between a pair of L-shaped support arms, into removable anchors, which can engage either into a vertical aperture, or a vertical inside of a building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various and sundry scaffolding constructions are known in the prior art, and to applicant's knowledge the following prior art patents, discovered as part of an investigation of Patent Office records, are considered representative:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Gall 957,324 Goodrich 1,814,688 Alloway 2,308,142 Danrey 2,988,181 Mallog 3,011,587 Shoemaker 3,134,567 Brown 3,158,223 McCaleb 3,510,097 Weible 3,515,244 Wakabayashi 4,029,173 Zaugg et al. 4,074,792 ______________________________________
Perhaps most pertinent to the teachings taught herein are the prior art approaches in the patents of Shoemaker, at FIG. 6, and the teachings illustrated most simply by the Weibel patent, at FIG. 1. In either case, a generalized scaffold hanger is used with both a vertically movable scaffold and/or an auxillary scaffold attached to the main scaffold. In distinction, the present design structurally departs from a permanent hanger structure, in that a separate L-shaped anchor unit is used, in a removable sense on a building structure, to receive a horizontally disposed square-tube extension of an L-shaped upper arm, which cooperates with the main scaffolding support structure, in a telescoping manner.
The enclosed patents further illustrate various types of inverted "U-shaped" hangers, for example as shown by FIG. 1 of the Weible patent, and also by FIG. 1 of the patent in the name of McCaleb, and FIG. 6 of the patent in the name of Shoemaker. Again, the present invention departs from such structures by having a separate telescopically engageable anchoring member, which completely avoids the need for any permanent protuberance, whatsoever, from outside of the vertical building line.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable scaffold assembly which is easily assembled on a job site, and can be used upon any vertically extending portion of the building wall, without need for any permanent anchor assembly, or exact cooperation to any accommodating structure on the building.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable scaffold assembly which is also adapted to be engaged into simple vertically drilled holes in a superposed roof structure of a building, to enable the vertical sandwiching support effect which is simply required by the present invention.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the accompanying detailed description of a preferred embodiment, wherein reference is made to the accompanying drawings.